Realms Apart
by ImNewToFanFiction
Summary: After Zoey Redbird and the gang leave Tulsa's house of night they travel down to Tulsa's depot tunnels, thinking that it is finally a new start for all of them. Is it all over, or is there something sinister lurking in the shadows?
1. You Thought It Was Over

Realms Apart - Chapter One - You Thought It Was Over

-Zoey Redbird-

TICK. TOCK.

TICK. TOCK.

TICK-TOCK. TICK-TOCK.

TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK.

A frigid breeze swept across my skin. At first, I just put it down to the draughty tunnels we were currently living in, under Tulsa. I mean we were underground and it wasn't supposed to be perfect. But there was one thing we were all darn agreed on – that it was way better down here than staying at Tulsa's House Of Night, currently home of my ex-mentor, ex-high priestess turned tsi sgilli queen Neferet. Waaayy better. In fact, thinking it over, compared with everything which had happened these last few days, what was wrong with a little draught? It definitely beat fighting for your life just going to class and barely being able to keep your thoughts private from a pschcic queen on the side of Darkness, which as my okie best friend would say, "Is Darkness with a capital D." It was better than having to be taught vamp sociology by Neferet who could literally influence and control the threads of darkness which now pulse around her like a thick billowing cape. Hell, it was way better than having to make small talk with fledglings-turned-pod-people after a fallen angel was released from the ground and was falsely introduced as Erebus, Goddess Nyx's consort, who proved just how unlike Erebus he is when he murdered my childhood sweetheart and consort Heath Luck, subsequently shattering my soul. It was only after Stark had entered the realm of the otherworld to rescue me from becoming a wandering spirit who is never truly at peace when my soul reformed and we returned to the Isle of Skye. But not before kalona had killed stark and it was only when Nyx had demanded that Kalona repay the life debt he owed from murdering Heath and ordered him to sacrifice a sliver of his immortality that Stark was returned to life. When you think back over everything which has happened in the last few months, these tunnels aren't so bad at all, they're pretty comforting, as is the fact that Kalona's children, the raven mockers are repulsed by the earth so wouldn't dare to bother us down here. But as the icy breeze swept across me this time though, it felt as if it were chilling my blood. I snuggled deeper into my guardian's arms and tried to fall back asleep but I got that prickly feeling when someone is watching you. I froze and I heard a stirring above me. My lids flew open and met glinting, amber eyes.


	2. I Have Seen Your Heart,andIt Will BeMine

**Realms Apart - Chapter One - I Have Seen Your Heart, and It Will Be Mine**

That victorious feeling Kalona had felt when he was able to reveal to Neferet that he wasn't bound by their oath, aswell as being able to withold why this was and the price it had cost him was short lived.

Of course he was overjoyed to be free from the clutches of Neferet, but the power-seeking side of him knew only too well that he had transformed a powerful ally into an even more powerful enemy: The Tsi Sgilli Queen. He also hadn't failed to notice that the tendrils of Darkness she influenced had grown more plentiful and malevolent since his absence. He also realised what danger this was to Zoey Redbird.

When Nyx had banished his spirit from her realm, he had found it increasingly difficult to enter Zoey's dreams. Whenever he attempted to draw her essence to him, like he had done so many times before, all he met was an elemental barrier within the otherworld, preventing him from contacting Zoey. It was as if Nyx herself was keeping guardian of Zoeys mind when it was at its most vulnerable. Whatever the cause or purpose of the elemental barrier was, it would prove counterproductive for Zoey today and despite the aversion to the earth he had developed since the Ghigua women had trapped him there for centuries, Kalona was to find Zoey Redbird.

**~ Kalona ~**

I entered the tulsa tunnels, fiercely ignoring the feeling that my soul was screaming at me to take to the sky and never come back, fearing entrapment again. But I had had enough of elemental barriers. I needed to see Zoey. My soul had been bonded to A-ya's for so long that I knew I could overcome the pain if I wanted to. I purposely strode towards A-ya's room, a dead end tunnel with a dark sheet tossed over the entrance, for privacy, I imagine. But not from me. She can be safe from all others, except me. I peeled back the sheet and felt my breath catch as my eyes found her face. It was peaceful in sleep, so unlike the last time I had seen her, tainted with pain and loss. Her dark hair was regally swept back across the pillow and the full magnificence of her onyx eyes was hidden from me by her delicate eyelids. I stood watching her for a while, reveling that she wasn't returning a scowl or a look laced with anger or worse – hate. I was so fixated on my A-ya that at first I didn't notice _him_. That was, until my A-ya shivered and he tightened his arms around her. Jealously speared through my heart, knocking my breath away.

James Stark. The words left a bitter taste on my tongue. He was the thing preventing my A-ya from loving me. I know I would be better for A-ya because she was created to love me and I would protect her from anyone. Stark can't even stand in sunlight. I knew this because Rephai-Rephaim. Anger filled my mind and my hands clenched into fists. Never had I thought that one of my own children would be so disloyal and turn their back on me, choosing a vampyre over their own father. Never. Yet I was wrong. Rephaim had joined the Red One and the path of Nyx, but not before he had given me important information about the red vampyres and fledglings. Information which was proving very useful now in my new quest for the future. Jealously and anger produced a dangerous cocktail which made my blood boil. That was when I made my decision. A-ya is mine and I wasn't going to share. My voice barely a whisper, I spoke the vows which would bring me closer to my A-ya.

"I have long been aquainted with Darkness. I command you to bind my soul." Darkness circled Kalona, hissing the price he would have to pay for it to complete his task. Kalona's eyes widened but he gave a stiff nod of approval as the Darkness slithered towards him. I watched as the sticky tendrils of Darkness latched on to Zoey and I forming a thick web between us. Darkness was fashioning a bond so powerful and intricate that it was more intense than an imprint and more pernament than a warrior's oath. The bond was binding our souls together, strengthening my spirit bond with A-ya but also fashioning a new one for A-ya's present and future: Zoey Redbird. As the bond was branded to our souls, a searing pain spread across the inside of my wrist. It was almost unbearable as I fought to stay silent. When the bond was completed the pain reatreated as quickly as it had come. The bond was complete. I was bound to my A-ya through her present self, Zoey Redbird. I leant over her sleeping body and stared at her beautiful sapphire marks. I inched closer to _my _A-ya, when her lids flew open and I met her her alarmed onyx eyes.

**~ Zoey Redbird ~**

After an icy breeze had swept over me feeling like it was literally chilling my blood my lids flew open to meet glinting amber eyes. A jolt of shock shuddered though my body. There was only one who had amber eyes and I had known who it would be even before I registered that his manificent wings were held proudly behind him. Panic whipped through me this time. Kalona? But we were underground? In the earth? It was safe? Jumble and unanswered questions swirled around my head and I blinked. My eyes opened again, but only to find nothing was there. I had barely a moment to think about it as I heard shouting and frantic footsteps rushing through the tunnels towards me.

**Author's Note: So there was the first chapter! I hope you liked it – but I just wanted to give a massive thankyou to everyone who added 'Realms Apart' to their story updates and an even bigger thankyou to cookievb123 and AnnieHonson who gave me my first two reviews! They really made me smile and write faster, so thanks!**


	3. Things Are Gonna Get Nasty

**Realms Apart - Chapter Two - Things are Gonna Get Nasty**

**~ Aphrodite ~**

I widened my eyes in confusion. Zoey? She was my friend, but the hate in her eyes made her look like a stranger. We were in the grounds of Tulsa's House Of Night, outside Nyx's Temple. The school that had once been our home was unrecognisable. Thick dark fog hung in the air around us weighing down on the minds of the good and sane. The temple looked dark and unused. Our circle was still intact with Zoey at its centre and she was focused only on the fallen angel infront of her. But he was different. Kalona's wings, usually proud and magnificent, hung listlessly beside him and his hair was tangled and knotted. But his eyes were the most shocking. Whenever I had seen them they had been glorious orbs of amber, filled with power, confidence and lust when they met Zoey's. But now they were staring at her filled with sadness and unbearable pain. He looked totally powerless as he knelt on the ground before her.

"Please, my A-ya, don't do this" Kalona begged Zoey, his voice cracked with sadness.

"Kalona, you must be destroyed. You are allied with Darkness and you do not follow the path of good. There is nothing you have done to convince me you have changed."

"My A-ya, do not do something you will regret. This will have more consequences than benefits."

Zoey didn't look fooled. Her gaze faltered for a second but when she regained her composure she looked powerful, a look of sheer determination on her face. Kalona had noticed his defeat. He had lost. He knew what was coming but he surprised me. Instead of becoming angry or desperate he just looked heartbroken.

"Zoey." His use of her name seemed to affect her much more than when he had called her A-ya. "Zoey, don't do this. I know what I .." Kalona gulped. "I know what I did. I was jealous. That night in the tunnels I … fashione-.. a " Kalona's words were becoming a broken and tangled mess. His body convulsed and choking gasp wrattled through him.

"Zoey, I wan-.. you to kno-.. that I- I'm, _sorry_. The last word seemed to be wrenched from his soul. Kalona never apologised. A single tear slipped down his cheek and he focused his pain-filled eyes on Zoey's, willing her to understand.

Zoey didn't forgive him. She didn't say anything else. She used the power of the circle and destroyed Kalona. A pain filled look flitted scross Kalona's face before he dropped to the ground and moved no more. A white orb burst from Kalona's chest, but it was bound tightly with sticky threads of pure black. It floated up, its colours growing more intense as it got higher, the white cursed with the pure black. We were all captivated with witnessing Kalona's soul leaving his body that we didn't notice Zoey until she let out a shriek of pain and dropped to the ground. Her legs were pulled tightly to her chest and her teeth were gritted from the pain. Tears dribbled down her cheeks and her gasping for breath. Stark ran to her, panic filling his face. A terrible scream shot through Zoey as her soul was ripped from her body. But hers wasn't tainted with diseased threads of Darkness. Her soul was so blinding bright as it flew into the sky it looked as if it had replaced the moon.

Before I could barely register what had happened, who was to appear from the shadows? Only Neferet. Darkness rippled around her at the recent deaths and so we had no time to react as the Darkness was flicked to us to tear us apart.

**~ Zoey Redbird ~**

Shock whipped through me. Kalona had been there. I had _seen_ him. Panic joined the shock as I heard frantic footsteps rushing toward my room. Stark jolted awake, his eyes alert searching for the danger. He swiftly notched an arrow in his bow and peeled back the thin sheet seperating us from the footsteps. Darius was running towards us, a writhing Aphrodite in his arms. Her eyes were bloodshot and you could barely see her blue irises. A terrible scream left her lips as her hands tried to grab things that weren't there. Thankfully Stark thrust a bottle of water and a soft flannel in my hands and I began to dab at her face. I sent spirit to her to help strengthen and calm her and I was relieved when she began to relax enough to speak.

"ZOEY! ZOEY! Darius, I can't see, its Zoey.." Aphrodite's voice was a panicked blur of words until her clearing eyes rested on me and the water in my hand and a look of understanding filled her eyes.

As her shaking hand lifted the bottle to her lips and she took a delicate sip of water, the last of the blood left her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak.

" Well, listen up y'all, 'cause things are gonna get nasty at the House Of Night."

**Authors Note: Well, that was chapter two! Two chapters uploaded in one day, wowee! Thanks to AnnieHonson and cookievb123 for their reviews of the last chapter :D Reviews make me happy - Have a great day everyone **


	4. A Little Help From Grandma

**Realms Apart - Chapter Three - A Little Help From Grandma**

**Zoey Redbird **-

We sat in a loose circle in one of the deepest tunnels.

Aphrodite had just finished explaining her vision, and none of us seemed able to speak. Aphrodite has had many visions of death before, but never for all of us. No wonder she had screamed.

The twins and Damien were dangerously pale and shaking violently. Aphrodite seemed shaken after experiencing so many deaths and leaning against Darius who was giving her his full attention, still holding the bottle of water she had been drinking. Stevie Rae was at the opposite side of the circle, with Rephaim a statue at her side – Kalona was his dad, of course, who had just been murdered by us in the vision– and the red fledglings were gathered around them, a glazed look shadowing their eyes which had been unblinking since Aphrodite had finished. I was with Stark, next to Aphrodite.

We needed to get it together, to find out what we were going to do. Aphrodite's visions always became true if ignored – not that this one would be easy to forget. I frowned. Something was bugging me. Something didn't seem right. Then I realized what had been bothering me so much - Why would Kalona apologize? It wasn't like him at all, he was too proud and confident to apologize, but he had in the vision. Why?

"Y'all will want to see this. I wrote it just last night." Kramisha's voice broke the silence, taking a well worn sheaf of paper from her pocket. I took the paper and gasped as I saw that it was written in blood-red writing, in an elegant old fashioned script. It read:

_She is my moon_

_The light in the night_

_Her hair so dark_

_Her eyes so bright_

* * *

><p><em>My fire in the cold<em>

_My light in the dark_

_The truth, not lies_

_Shown in her mark_

* * *

><p><em>Our lives intertwined<em>

_Two souls, one strand_

_Bound with Darkness_

_As we walk the land_

* * *

><p><em>For if one should perish<em>

_Their fates are shared_

_One tethered to the other_

_Their souls are paired._

After my eyes read the last words of the poem, I passed it around until everyone had read it. Meeting their eyes, I could tell that they had found the poem just as confusing as I had. I felt as if we were totally helpless, just small fledglings in a messed up vampyre world, but then I thought of the one person who loved me whatever I was, who could help us understand the meaning of the vision.

Sylvia Redbird.

* * *

><p>We travelled up to Grandma's farm the same night, not a moment to waste. The soft breeze tinted with lavender told me I was home. Grandma opened the door and I threw myself into her arms. I hadn't seen her for so long and we hadn't spoken properly since our departure from the House of Night. As we crowded into her living room (It was quite a squeeze with everyone, even the red fledglings had tagged along), I realized that I had no idea how to start explaining what had happened in the last few hours. But Grandma, as calm and intuitive as ever, got down to business. "Aphrodite, why don't you start by telling me about your vision?"<p>

Aphrodite told Grandma in as much detail as she could remember, about Kalona's death, my death (Gulp!) and Neferet, who had used the Darkness to literally tear apart those that were left. As Aphrodite recited her vision, the well weathered lines of Grandma's face seemed to become etched permanently into a frown. When Aphrodite had finished, Grandma took a deep breath and seemed to pull herself together before she began to speak. "Aphrodite, which perspective were you watching from?" She enquired.

"My own, which is unusual. I've never had a vision from my perspective before, but everyone involved was murdered, except the murderer" She replied grimly.

Grandma asked "Did Kalona call Zoey 'A-ya', or 'Zoey'?" This question seemed as if it would matter a great deal to Grandma, she was perched on the edge of her seat, giving Aphrodite her full attention.

"Both. But he only called Zoey by her name near the end, when he was becoming really desperate, right before he-…" Aphrodite stopped talking mid sentence and her eyes widened as something seemed to fall into place. "Before he…" Grandma pressed, understanding that what Aphrodite was about say would help us a great deal with decoding the vision.

"Right before he apologized." Her eyes widened. "It was like he was unable to talk; he was choking trying to get the words out." At this news, Grandma's eyes narrowed and her lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Zoeybird," She began, her eyes filled with worry, "I believe the vision was a warning. Kalona does not apologize. It seems to me that he knew what was going to happen to you after you destroyed him" Her face became even grimmer.

"Zoeybird, you must find Kalona."

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, that was chapter three. I did write the poem in blood red writing and used different font, but the site didn't seem to like it and so changed it after I uploaded the chapter! A HUGE thankyou to cookievb123, Luna-Cara, AnnieHonson and StarksGirl1995 for reviewing the last chapter - They are all really nice reviews, so I wrote another chapter!**


	5. Rephaim's Secret

Realms Apart - Chapter Four - Rephaim's Secret

Neferet -

A small, childish smile grew on Neferet's face as her eyes rested on her vessel, Aurox. Named after the ancient bulls of old, he would be of great use to her. He was strong, his muscles were clearly defined and he obeyed her every command. He seemed to be suited to Neferet perfectly. Neferet turned from her vessel to face the pure white bull of Darkness and she knelt before him, and thanked him for his gift.

"Thankyou for my vessel, my dark one." As she stared in the dark, bottomless eyes of the white bull, she thought she detected a faint glimmer of irritance, but just as quickly as she blinked, it had gone.

Just when she began to believe that she had imagined it, the bull's deep, powerful voice spoke to her mind.

" If you had been patient, your intended sacrifice of Sylvia Redbird would have earned you a much more powerful vessel. I asked for the lifeblood of a strong and pure woman who had ancient ties to the earth, which have been passed to her through the generations of her ancestors. You presented me with the lifeblood of a pathetic, weak woman who allowed others to live her life for her. I warned you that your vessel would only be as perfect as your sacrifice, and I told you that your sacrifice was far from perfect."

"Has this greatly displeased you? You know I worship you. No matter how powerful my vessel is I shall not rest until the black bull falls and the world is ruled by Darkness." Neferet spoke truthfully, however it was not her loyalty to Darkness which had made her desperate to prove herself valuable to the bull. Neferet feared that if she did not prove herself worthy, the bull would not allow her to influence Darkness, which would thwart her plans to destroy her enemy, the fledgling blessed with the five elements.

The bull considered her vow, that she wouldn't rest until the black bull fell. Darkness would like nothing more than for the black bull to fall. For the threads of Darkness to bind the hearts of those willing to serve and tear apart those who continued to follow the path of good. The idea enthralled him. The white bull sent Neferet and her vessel to destroy the pillar of good, the powerful force of light blessed with five elements. The fledgling named Zoey Redbird.

**Zoey Redbird -**

I sat in one of the lavender fields on Grandma's farm with my friends. Grandma had told us that we needed to find Kalona and I agreed with her. I mean, Aphrodite's vision was seriously nasty and must be avoided. We were sat in our familiar circle totally stumped for ideas. I mean, it's not like we ever thought that we would actually want to find Kalona, he is pretty evil.

"We could search Capri?" Shaunee suggested. I had to admit, I'd already thought of that one. "Kalona wants power. The High council in based on Capri therefore Kalona would be drawn there, but that was also where I attacked him. There's no way he'd go back there." I said firmly. Damien was the next to speak. "We could try searching, but it would take too long. By the time we found him – he could be anywhere – the vision could happen."

"Nerd Herd, seriously, do you all share a brain? We don't have to find him – we destroy him which sets the whole thing off. He'll come to us" Aphrodite said smugly.

"But do we really want to wait that long?" pointed out Stark. " That doesn't give us enough reaction time if something goes wrong." We sat quietly trying to think of a solution. That was when someone who had remained completely silent spoke up. Rephaim had a secret.

**Rephaim -**

I gulped as I finished telling my secret to Stevie Rae and the others. I felt like I had betrayed them, keeping a secret like this from them. But as Zoey had pointed out afterward, we didn't have time anymore for petty grudges.

When I left Stevie Rae it was close to dawn. We never liked to be apart during the hours of night for as soon as the sun rose I would burst into the form of a raven, forced to repent for the mistakes and horrors of my past. But I didn't feel bitter. I felt grateful. Nyx had given me something even I had believed would never be an option for me: Love. I had found love in the Red One, Stevie Rae. She had saved my life and I had saved hers. We had battled through Darkness together, she had healed my wounds and I had saved her from the white bull of Darkness, forming an imprint between us which proved to the world that we belonged together, that our actions had been more than just choices, it had been fate. I remembered the moment I had made my choice, to follow my heart, to choose Stevie Rae over my father. I had been hiding, for I had wished to speak to father alone_._ It was weeks previously and father had returned to consciousness from his imprisonment by Darkness. _I watched father reach the rooftop and he seemed as if he was drinking in the air to relieve his aching mind. He turned to face Neferet but when he didn't meet her eyes I knew he had news that Neferet didn't want to hear, and I didn't have to wait long before the truth about what had happened in the otherworld was out. He had failed this task – so Neferet had given him another. She intended to weaken Zoey, to harm one close to her, to shatter her again. I remembered how I had crept as close as I dared, to learn Neferets new plan. She suggested harming one closer to Zoey, one who would draw her out from her sanctuary on the isle of skye and back to Tulsa. Neferet ran through a list of names, casually suggesting their deaths as if she was reciting a shopping list. "Jack, … Damien," I had heard these names before when the Red One had been caring for my wounds-_

"_Or Aphrodite. She has become as close as a sister to Zoey." Neferet had snarled the name of the fledgling high priestess. _

"_No, wait." A look of joy shot across Neferet's face. She paused, savoring her idea. "Stevie Rae." The words froze my heart. Stevie Rae was the Red One. I didn't stay to hear the rest. I began to fly to Tulsa's underground depot tunnels with no time to waste._

As I pulled myself back to the present I noticed that the sky was lightening with the fast approach of the sun. I knew I didn't have long before I changed forms into the raven of my past. I had left the others in the lavender field for this was a journey I must make alone. I could not, would not, endanger any lives other than my own. Zoey's Grandma had told us that we must find Kalona, for the vision of Aphrodite had suggested that he knew secrets known to no-one else. This was why I had revealed a sliver of _my_ secret. My raven self carried with it enslavement to my father, Kalona. I had not told anyone this, for fear that they would abandon me, that they would think I am not safe, not trustworthy. I had never thought that my raven self could be any sort of help, nothing but a punishment for me, forcing me to relive the horrors of Darkness. But, as it turned out, it was the missing piece of the puzzle. My transformation back to a full raven brought my past, and with it, my service to Kalona. This service allowed me to track Kalona while in raven form. I intended to travel to Kalona while in raven form. At nightfall I would return to my human self, dedicated to a path of good and the service of Nyx , and while in my human form I would speak with Kalona about the vision.

As the moon sank lower in the sky, I readied myself. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind of all thoughts except of Kalona, and I trusted that my blood would guide me to him. As the sun lifted into the sky heat exploded through my body, making my blood boil. The heat grew until it was unbearable and the the body and wings of a raven burst through me, replacing my frail human body. I left my life behind and my blood guided me through the sky, each beat of my wings bringing me closer to the fallen angel named Kalona.

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone, I hope you liked this chapter – our first POV of Rephaim! A MASSIVE thanks to cookievb123 and AnnieHonson – you've reviewed every chapter so far and I am sooo grateful! Have a fantastic day!**


	6. The Power Of Darkness

Realms Apart - Chapter Five - The Power Of Darkness

**Kalona**

Kalona skulked around the mountaintop palace he now called his home. He was unable to return to Capri, after he murdered the human boy he would find himself unwelcome there, and it was where the memory of the hate in Zoey's eyes haunted him. He was unable to return to the House of Night, for he was sure that Neferet would be there. His conclusions had forced him to find a new place, but as close to the sky as possible, away from the pain being close to the earth brings. The palace was beautiful, but with several rugged areas where the rough blocks of rock had fallen from their place in the walls into a heap on the ground. It was like the palace reflected Kalona himself, once glorious, now fallen.

He wandered over to a crumbling window which looked over the mountains below and briefly nodded as one of his sons caught his eye. Kalona had stationed his Raven Mockers around his new home. He did not wish to be disturbed, unless it was by his A-ya. A smile grew on Kalona's face as he remembered binding their souls together.

"She will never be able to hide from me again." Kalona murmured, the smile on his face growing even wider. A-ya was destined to be his and he wouldn't rest until she was. He was frustrated as he remembered that he was still unable to access her dreams. _How much easier it would be then._ Kalona thought. It had been easy. Through Zoey's dreams before, Kalona had even convinced Zoey he could change. But he would never change.

Movement outside the window captured his attention. A black raven swooped overhead, flying directly towards the window where Kalona was, but just before it reached him it changed course, gliding silently over the roof. Kalona thought that this was unusual for birds to fly this high up the mountain range, but these thoughts were pushed from his mind, for the raven had reminded him of his unfaithful son, Rephaim. Kalona turned from the window to face the center of the grand room, letting his eyes wander over the sword that lay on the wall, its blade so sharp it caught the light. Rephaim, his most trusted son, had betrayed him, left him, for the Red One. He had turned his back on his own father and years of service, all for a Vampyre. Kalona thought that the draw of the Red One had been her powers, but Rephaim had called it love. Anger simmered beneath his features as Kalona relived the moment Rephaim had made his choice to betray his own blood, his father who gave him life. Kalona's hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Rephaim should never show his face to me again, if he values his life," growled Kalona.

And, completely unaware of Kalona's presence, Rephaim revealed himself from the shadows.

**Rephaim**

I walked into a once grand room at a snail's pace. It was ancient, with its wallpaper peeling at the edges of large, pale window frames, old furniture roughly placed inside the room.

"Rephaim." My name was spoken in a harsh, cold voice and I didn't need to look up before I knew who the voice belonged to. The voice was branded into my soul, it called to my very being. It was a voice laced with Darkness. I slowly lifted my eyes and my attention snapped to Kalona.

"Father." I wished for my voice to sound strong, but it came out as a strangled, weak whisper. I had served Kalona for so many years that I recognised the glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes. He knew how the Darkness in his voice had affected me.

"I am surprised to see you here, of all people. To what do I owe the pleasure?" His voice was mocking and my heart sank. I had heard this edge to his words before and I knew I must be careful, any wrong move and the powerful anger of his would conquer his mind and his actions would become mechanical. I would be as good as dead. I decided to use the truth to fight this battle, I had come for answers about the vision. When Nyx had given me the gift of my humanity, she had explained that I must choose her path, and I felt I would be doing so if I were to tell only the truth.

I lifted my gaze to meet my father's and cleared my throat before telling him everything. I told him about the vision, about his death, Zoey's death, and Darkness tearing us apart when Neferet appeared. His eyes looked pained and I thought I saw a glimmer of regret when I spoke about Zoey, when I told him about her pain. I thought that my best chance would be to emphasize this, for I knew father wanted Zoey and in the vision he had looked like he knew what would happen to her, but his next words were not about Zoey at all.

"You stood aside while I was murdered?" He looked disgusted and the instensity of his anger seemed to burn through my mind and my words came out before I could stop them.

"I follow Zoey and Nyx and Goodness now father." I regretted them almost instantly as I watched my fathers eyes narrow into slits.

"You would betray your own blood, your own father for a vampyre?" He asked, but I was silent. "You would watch as I was murdered?" Threads of Darkness throbbed around Kalona, feeding off the tension, fear and anger around us, they were closing in on me slowly as I stood frozen to the spot, helpless.

"I cannot allow this to happen, Rephaim." Father's eyes were no longer slits, but had a look in them that seemed to suggest that he had made a decision. At a small hand gesture the already pursuing Darkness whipped around me, bringing a chill of pain and fear. I knew I had to resist against the Darkness. It was influencing him, making him possessive, jealous of my dedication to Nyx's path. I thought of the Red One, Stevie Rae, and our love. I felt for our imprint and tried to gain strength from it. The Darkness wrapped around me, but I wouldn't succumb. In every cell in my body I was fighting it. It whispered things to my mind, promising things, above all was power. I could feel my resistance slipping and I tried so hard to grip onto my humanity, my love, my life.

But Darkness had gripped my soul before for many years, which made my resistance so much harder to maintain, the internal struggle pitting the old, strong Rephaim allied with Darkness and the new Rephaim against each other. Truth cannot be ignored, and I knew that the whispers of Darkness were true. I had felt the power of Darkness and used it. I knew how powerful one could be on the side of Darkness. With that, my will crumbled and the red tint that had been present for so long in my eyes before I was blessed by Nyx was there once more.

**Author's Note: Thanks SOOO MUCH to AnnieHonson for your review of chapter four – it made me laugh! **


	7. Kalona's Quest

**Realms Apart - Chapter Six - Kalona's Quest**

A smug smile grew on Kalona's face. In the space of a few days he had reached that much closer to the goal of his immortal life – To rule the world. A-ya was now his, for they were bonded soul to soul, and Rephaim had turned from the path of Nyx and returned to Darkness just mere days after pledging his allegiance elsewhere. It looked like Kalona was no longer a fallen angel, forced to bow to the will of Neferet, but a powerful immortal who would let nothing stand in the way of what he wanted.

**Kalona**

As Kalona stood at the ancient, crumbling window, he looked outside at his Raven Mockers guarding the mountain retreat, searching for any sign of an approaching A-ya. His eyes rested on Rephaim, and he observed his previously trustworthy son carefully. Just hours ago Rephaim had followed the path of Nyx and the largest force in his life was the supposed love for a vampyre. Kalona chuckled to himself. So much could change in just a few, short hours. Something was bothering Kalona about his son. His thoughts flickered back to A-ya. Why hadn't she come? He had believed that the absence of Rephaim alone would have drawn her to him after the human's vision. Kalona twitched when he remembered the vision Rephaim had spoken of when he had arrived. He would be lying if he said that the vision hadn't shaken him even a little, for just the thought of his A-ya causing his death had him feeling a sliver of remorse, as he knew what would happen to her if she did. When Kalona thought of his feelings for A-ya, the missing pieces fell into place in his mind.

"The Red One." Kalona concluded aloud. It was the love Rephaim had confessed to Kalona, the love for the Red One, which had been bothering him. Something wasn't right. Kalona knew that if Rephaim truly felt that way about the Red priestess, he would have resisted Darkness, resisted Kalona, resisted anything to keep her safe from danger. But Rephaim had crumbled under the pressure of Darkness. It couldn't have been longer than a minute before the red tint had returned to his eyes and he had bowed to Kalona's will, taking his place at Kalona's side. At the time, Kalona had been satisfied with this turn of events and had accepted his son, knowing the red tint confirmed allegiance with Darkness and therefore, him. But Rephaim did not know how the weakness of his resistance against Darkness would affect future events. It could be the biggest regret of his life.

Kalona paced the old drawing room thinking of his next move, imagining the results much like moves on a chessboard. Moves by the opposition against his moves, he moves for his immortal desire, and the opposition moves in resistance.

He had his A-ya. With the binding of their souls, she was now his, the connection stronger than Darkness, more permanent than a memory, more binding than blood. She was his.

He had Rephaim. Nothing had been a bigger betrayal than his own son turning his back on his father and joining Nyx.  
>Kalona did not tolerate betrayal, but instead of murder as he had done so many times before, the more he considered it the more he realised that it would not be a possibility to spill his own blood that flows in his son's veins.<br>Rephaim would be of much better use in the service of his father. The time spent inside the House of Night's walls would prove very useful indeed.  
>As would the imprint binding his blood that he had gained there.<br>As Kalona thought of Rephaim he remembered the reason for Rephaim's betrayal, the vampyre bound to Rephaim's blood, the powerful priestess tainted with Darkness, Stevie Rae Johnson.

Kalona did not know a great deal about Stevie Rae, but with the little he did know, he knew that the first Red Vampyre would make a very powerful ally.

Darkness entwined itself with the memories, fears and deepest desires within Kalona's heart, forming the next piece of the twisted plan rooted in his mind.

**Authors Note:** Sorry I haven't updated for a while, the reason can be said in around 7 words: HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2. If you haven't seen it yet, watch it – its AMAZING!

Speaking of amazing, a HUGE thank you to the AMAZING people who reviewed the last chapter – cookievb123, AnnieHonson and Strawberry-Fluff.

Also, a special thanks to Aimee (You know who you are!) For the help with Rephaim! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


	8. Heart and Mind

**Realms Apart - Chapter Seven - Heart and Mind**

**Stevie Rae**

I lay awake in my bed, unable to sleep, even though sunrise was minutes away. Rephaim still hadn't returned. I wondered where he was. Worry knotted itself into my stomach and dread moved like ice through my veins – What if Rephaim wasn't coming back? After turning away from his daddy at the House of Night, Kalona can't have been too happy with his son showing up asking favors. I had been reluctant ever since Rephaim revealed his plan for this very reason, but like Stark had pointed out, we didn't have any other options. So Rephaim had set off in his raven form to find his daddy, which his raven form allowed him to do. But that had been hours ago, a whole night had passed since last sunrise when he had started his journey in his raven form, following the call of blood to where Kalona was. My thoughts became muddled as the sun rose and my anxiety faded as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Rephaim**

Once you have been allied with Darkness, you find it difficult to deny, for you have felt the power it holds and felt your weakness without it. The power the Darkness gives me makes love seem like such a weak emotion, like an irritating, buzzing fly. Darkness fills me with a power so raw it quickly engulfs the mind, swallowing guilt, remorse and regret, turning even the most selfless person into a machine capable of destroying anything in the path of their desires without a second thought.

The red now present in my eyes seemed to change my actions just as much as my appearance. The only thing allowing me to keep a grip on sanity and keeping me from being swallowed by Darkness entirely is my imprint and love for Stevie Rae. Every memory of our love erases a thread of Darkness binding my mind, like the love burns them away. The love can erase, but it is useless inside my heart, where I embrace Darkness and revel in its power.

**Kalona**

Kalona was frustrated. He had, so far, remained resonably patient waiting for A-ya to show herself but it was nearing a week now and there was still no sign of her. He had expected her to shown after the vision but she continued to surprise him. Kalona's next move was influenced by a memory from a time when Neferet had wished Zoey to come to her…

"_I want Zoey to return to Tulsa." Neferet abruptly announced. "Those fools at the House of Night tell me she refuses to leave Skye. She is not within my reach there- and I very much want her within my reach." _

"_The death of an innocent should cause her to return," Rephaim said. _

Neferet had proceeded; she had murdered the blue fledgling, Jack. Zoey had returned to the House of Night immediately. Kalona remembered the next part of their conversation gleefully, he had said it himself..

"_Perhaps you should harm one closer to Zoey. The Red One is like a sister to her."_

A spark seemed to reignite in his eyes as the next piece of his plan slotted into place.

Keeping a rein on his emotions, Kalona watched as Rephaim shuffled into the drawing room where he stood. To be requested of a private meeting with Kalona was rare, especially since no preferential treatment was given to Rephaim after the stunt he pulled in Tulsa.  
>This explained why Rephaim seemed to be so reluctant. Anger built within Kalona as he became aware that Rephaim was avoiding meeting his eyes.<br>The anger did not explode out of Kalona as it had done so many times before, but his hands closed into fists at his sides.

Kalona broke the silence with two words he knew his son would respond to.

"Stevie Rae."

**Rephaim**

I made an effort to remain neutral, for I knew that any indication of the feelings I felt for her would put both of us in danger, but I couldn't help the gasp of shock that escaped my lips. I slowly lifted my eyes to meet Kalona's and a smug smile reached across Kalona's face. I knew that Kalona had seen the shock and worry reflected in my eyes.

I wished for my voice to be strong, but it betrayed my worry.

"What of ssstevie Rae, father?"

Kalona had a victorious look in his eyes. My voice had returned to its former raspy sound, revealing the strength of the hold that Darkness had on me. He turned away to face the window before continuing.

"I wish to draw my A-ya to me. Before it has been discovered that, _contacting _someone close to her will encourage her to move."

Something was off about father's voice, but before I could interrupt he continued briskly, with a command I could not refuse.

"Rephaim, my son, my blood runs through your veins and I have long been allied with Darkness, as you have been. Through Darkness I command you to call the Red One, Stevie Rae, here."

Darkness had taken a hold of me but it could not taint the love I hold in my heart. The red tint present in my eyes proved to the world that Darkness influences me, but it was my love for Stevie Rae that allowed a tiny portion of my mind to think somewhat rationally, unaffected by the will of Darkness.  
>The rational part of my mind was screaming to deny my father's command, screaming that to call Stevie Rae here, now, would put her in terrible danger.<br>I watched in fear as threads of Darkness swept towards me, sensing my hesitation, but the moment they reached me they smothered my resistance. I embrace Darkness and its power in my heart.

The tiny portion of my mind was no match for the crushing authority of my father's command, heavily laced with the undeniable power of Darkness.

Through my imprint, I drew to the mountains, my Stevie Rae.

**Authors Note: Thanks sooo much to Cookievb123 for your review! I should be posting quite regularly again now so thanks for sticking with the story!**

**Also a special thanks to everyone who has added 'Realms Apart' to their story alerts!**


End file.
